


Everything Will Be Ok

by elli_elpis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MATESPRITES, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elli_elpis/pseuds/elli_elpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a bad day but Karkat is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle >.> of course constructive critisism is welcome and appriciated! I just dont wanna be yelled at or somethind via web XD Thank you!!! O3O

Your name Karkat Vantas, and right now you're feeling pretty lonely. Your matesprite John Egbert left this morning for work before you could wake up and say goodbye. He probably slipped out of your shared bed while you were still fast asleep, got ready for the day, kissed your forehead and left. In fact this is exactly what he did. He did it every morning when you were still asleep and he didnt want to wake you. And even though it pisses you off to high hell when he doesn't wake you up too to wish him a good day and tell him you love him, you love his morning kisses. You're always half asleep, never fully awake or capable of response when you feel them, but the brush of that idiots lips against your forehead makes you feel fuzzy and warm inside, which effectively pulls you into sleeps hold deeper.   
You sit alone on the couch, your knees pulled up to your chest and a mug of hot chocolate in hand, watching movies and waiting for that fuck ass to get home. It is currently 2:47, which means John will be home in about an hour and 15 minutes. Usually he got home around 4. During the day John helped Rose and Kanaya and some of your other friends in the ecto lab, doing tests and studies involving the shared planet the trolls and humans made and now lived on together. You aren't really great at ecto-biology though so you usually oversee things when they need it to be. But lately everythings been running smoothly so all you can do is sit alone at home and wait for your matesprite to return.   
Its now 4:45 and you're starting to get worried. John has never been this late before. You swear to yourself that when he gets home you are going to give him a long well deserved lecture for making you worry. And then he's going to kiss you on the cheek like he always does and ask you how your day was when really you should be the one asking him that.   
Its now 5:07 and a very dizzy John Egbert stumbles through the door. You're standing by the door with your arms crossed waiting of course when he comes in, looking more ridiculous than ever, and sits on the couch. You close the door behind him and walk over to the couch, standing infront of him and opening your mouth, about to give him the lecture of a lifetime, and then he breaks out in tears. You immediately close your mouth and sit next to him, wrapping your arms around him as he does the same to you and holds you tightly to his chest as he cries.   
"I'm s-so so sorry I'm late Karkat, something h-happened at the lab," he sputters.   
"What happened?" you ask with much concern in your voice.   
He wipes his eyes and calms down, starting to explain "We started doing work to try and find a way to save your race using ecto biology. We ended up forming an actual grub and at first it suceeded and a small brown blooded grub was made. We were so thrilled and it seemed so happy to be here and then something went wrong. The equipment must have over loaded or something because it exploded and injured some of the researchers but it killed the grub and and I'm sorry Karkat." You can practically see the pain in his eyes and you hug him tighter, "its fine John. I'm just glad your dumb ass is okay." He cracks a small smile and kisses your cheek. "How was your day?" he asks. And you know everything will be ok.


End file.
